


Self-Indulgent Pekobuki Works

by kuropi kid (Fruityfella)



Series: Pekobuki stuff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityfella/pseuds/kuropi%20kid
Summary: Pekobuki smut because I'm a degenerate. Explicit consent and using protection is sexy super sexy.No longer a single oneshot, second part coming soon.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Pekobuki stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184864
Kudos: 19





	Self-Indulgent Pekobuki Works

Heavy, labored breathing quickly turned to muffled gasping for air as Peko quickly worked her fingers. She had two fingers inside her partner, and rubbed her clit with her palm. Ibuki suddenly arched up, letting out a shaky request. "So close,,, just like that,," trying not to embarrass herself, Ibuki's voice was quiet.

It took Peko a moment to register the request, and, taking any chance to tease her bashful partner, she immediately stopped and pulled her soaked hand away. "Pardon my restraint, but what was that? I couldn't hear what you were asking for." Ibuki let out a frustrated moan, "Peko! You're so mean,," she pouted and nuzzled into Peko's chest.

"Someone is awful needy tonight, I wonder why?" she playfully laughed as she looked at the girl under her.

"Peko, please! Ibuki needs you to make her feel good." Ibuki glanced away, flushed red from their intimate activities.. "You can't just get her all worked up and leave her hangin,," there was a certain whine to her voice, an affirmation that without her, Ibuki was a helpless, needy mess. Such a thought quickly snapped into Peko's mind as she pictured Ibuki, bent over a pillow as she tries to mimic how Peko had fingered her. Such an image in her head, she finally entertained the thought of dealing with Ibuki's little... Issue.

"Well, what do I get if I let you come?" she grinned at Ibuki, still sitting above her, pinning her to the bed.

"Uh,,, well, if Peko doesn't just wanna,,,, y'know-"

Peko cut her off, "I don't know, actually, please tell me exactly what you mean, darling."

"If Peko doesn't wanna just get Ibuki off, maybe Ibuki could do the same for Peko after? Oh- or maybe Ibuki could eat her! Or what if, Maybe we can both help each other?" Ibuki traced circles on the exposed skin of Peko's collar as she spoke. Both girls had partially undressed by now, but Peko still wore her half-buttoned, wrinkled button-up. "Or maybe, if Peko wants, we could,," she awkwardly put a hand on Peko's thigh. "I-It's up to you though! Ibuki wants Peko to pick!"

Peko smiled and laughed a bit, giving Ibuki a quick peck on the lips. "Give me a minute to get ready, ok?" Ibuki gulped and nodded as Peko stood up. Watching her start to strip, Ibuki quickly followed and pulled off her remaining clothes. Peko grabs a small plastic packet from a drawer and turns to Ibuki, her cock exposed to her partner. "Are you comfortable with this? I'll use protection, and it's fine if you would rather not."

Ibuki nodded eagerly, "Anything is fine! It's your choice." Peko gave her a grin and positioned herself on top of Ibuki once more. Ibuki smirked as she started opening the condom packet and putting it on.

"Aahh, Peko, it's so sexy when you ask for Ibuki's consent and use protection! Acting all mature is such a turn on for Ibuki!~" she gives Peko an encouraging kiss on the cheek.

"Only the best for you, Ibuki. I'm honored to have the opportunity." she spoke, teasing her.

Ibuki squealed, "kyaa- stop!! Ibuki can't handle when you act all sweet!! hurry up and get me horny before i start getting cute!"

Shaking her head, Peko moves closer. "Alright, alright, I'm going to put it in, ready?" Ibuki takes a deep breath and nods. Taking her signal, Peko slowly pushes into her partner. She stops to let Ibuki adjust once fully inside. "How are you doing?" she cups her cheek. "It looks like you haven't loosened up since last time."

"Good! Ibuki knows you LOVE her tight pussy when it gets all excited from you pounding it." she grins at Peko. "Isn't that right? you like getting to fuck Ibuki's little cunt real rough?"

Peko shakes her head and starts pulling out. "it sounds like that's no problem for you, which means there won't be an issue if i DO want to... what'd you say? Fuck Ibuki's little cunt Really rough?"

Ibuki chokes up for a moment, "w-well-" Peko quickly leans in to kiss Ibuki, "you know the safe word." before Ibuki can speak up, Peko thrusts in full force, much faster. In seconds, she's gone from her docile state to getting ready to fuck Ibuki stupid. She thought of Ibuki, exhausted and messy from their fun, kneeling under her and slobbering all over her cock, and she knew what she wanted. Peko wanted to fuck her so hard she couldn't think. she wanted Ibuki to only think about Peko and how good she makes her feel. She wanted to show Ibuki how much she loves her by making that a reality.

Ibuki barely keeps herself from waking their neighbors as Peko pounds into her, clamping both hands over her mouth to stifle her moans. She felt Peko stop and pull out, sitting up a bit to check on her. "Is everything ok,,?"

"everything's fine, i just need you to turn around." Peko kissed Ibuki's cheek and helped her panting partner move onto her hands and knees. "You remember the safe word, right?" Ibuki nodded, wrapping her arms around a pillow. Peko kneeled behind her and put Ibuki's hips at her own.

As Peko started thrusting into her again, Ibuki felt her partner bend over and wrap her arms around Ibuki. "Ah-!" Ibuki bit onto her pillow, muffling her voice, "god, Ibuki's getting fucked doggy style! n- Ahh! no way!"

Peko laughed at Ibuki's remark, grabbing a clump of her hair and lifting her head up. "Is this not good enough? or would you maybe prefer this?"

"gha!" Ibuki yelped in surprise as Peko pulled her onto her side and lifted the other girls leg over her shoulder, holding it to help her thrust into Ibuki.

Still hugging her pillow, Ibuki couldn't hold back any more gasps as she felt herself tighten up. Her jaw clenched and she felt drool run down her cheek. With one hand she desperately grabbed at the sheets, and with the other, she grabbed Peko's hand. She couldn't held but hold her breath as every muscle tightened up.

Ibuki squeezed Peko's hands and felt her body tremble as she came. It was almost like shoving a fork into an outlet, but in a good way. After a moment, she let go of her breath and was panting again. Peko pulled out and kissed Ibuki's chest. "sounds like you had fun." she smiled and cupped her cheek. Ibuki leaned into her palm for a moment before pulling herself to a sitting position.

"ah, Peko-peko, you didn't come yet..." she carefully grabbed her partner's hard member. "It looks like it's really close though!"

"don't worry, I can take care of it. you should get some rest." Peko ran her hand through Ibuki's hair.

"Really, Ibuki doesn't mind! she can do plenty to help! Hands, titties, thighs, mouth- even pits if you're into that kinda thing!" Ibuki smiled and hugged Peko, giving her a kiss on the neck.

shaking her head, Peko give Ibuki a little sigh. "Well... If you really don't mind, I wouldn't mind taking that pretty little mouth of yours." Ibuki giggled and nodded.

"should Ibuki be on top or bottom?" she pulled the condom off and tossed it onto their bedside table.

Peko though for a moment. "Bottom." Ibuki nodded and got off the bed, kneeling on the hardwood floor of their room. Peko followed, standing over her and grabbing a water bottle from the floor to take a swig, then handing it to Ibuki. "drink up, i'd hate for you to get tuckered out again before i get to come."

Peko had grabbed Ibuki's chin and, while still standing over her, was putting the opening to her lips and tilting the bottle up for Ibuki to drink. as simple as it was, GOD was it hot to watch Peko standing over her. Even hotter were the obvious sexual undertones, as Peko's erect cock was just inches from her face.

Finally done with their homoerotic hydration session, Peko set the bottle aside and grabbed her erection, placing it at Ibuki's lips. Ibuki excitedly took hold and kissed the tip, before tilting it up to kiss the down underside. Peko let out a pleased hum as her partner happily kissed and stroked her length. "You certainly seem to like it down there,,"

Ibuki's grip suddenly tightened, lightly squeezing as she looked up, coercing a quiet noise from Peko. "ah- Ibuki, why don't you get a proper taste now?" Ibuki giggled and poked the tip, "you really are impatient aren't you, Peko-Peko?" she shook her head and placed the tip on her tongue, before wrapping her lips around it and starting to suck on it.

breathing heavily, Peko ran her hands into Ibuki's hair and, after a small nod from the girl beneath her, pulled her hair to guide her up and down her length. Peko barely held in a pleased hum as she heard the sloppy noises of her cock in Ibuki's mouth. "God, you looks so cute down there," she said quietly, bitting her lip. "stop being so hot before i start fucking your throat." It felt so good to be so vulgar, and Ibuki seemed to agree, smirking at Peko.

She pulled off, Peko loosening her grip on her hair. Wiping a bit of spit of her chin, Ibuki simply say, "Bet."

taking the challenge, Peko grabs her head and pushes her onto her dick, getting a surprise hum from Ibuki as her partner instead starts thrusting into her mouth, making sloppy noises as Peko, true to her word, fucks Ibuki's mouth. She winces when Peko pushes in a bit deep, gagging her. Ibuki can't help but grin as best as she can as she sees Peko already looking close.

Peko falters for a moment as Ibuki reaches up to fondle her balls. As Ibuki plays with her, Peko bends forward as she falls back to her quick rhythm. Going at it like this, it didn't take long until Peko gripped Ibuki's hair again, curling up and pushing her head further down with several strokes. "Fuck, coming,," Peko pushed Ibuki's head down, her partner holding onto her legs for support as Peko's cum filled her mouth.

Moments later, Peko let go of Ibuki's head and sat on the ground in front of her, panting. Ibuki smiled and kissed Peko, holding onto her. "mm, you tasted a lot better than Ibuki expected,," she giggled and traced a finger up and down her thigh. "but you gotta give Ibuki a better warning next time, 'kay?"

Peko nods, helping herself and Ibuki up. "I'll be sure to work on that."

Ibuki laughs and looks up at Peko. "c'mon, lets go get cleaned up." She turns and walks towards the bathroom.

"hey, Ibuki?"

"yeah?" she stops and turns to Peko with her cheesy grin.

"Thank you for tonight." she follows Ibuki and kisses her forehead, taking her hand and following her to the tub.


End file.
